


To-Do List

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: There is only one item on Derek's to-do list.





	To-Do List

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
-All mistakes are mine.  
-Comments and reviews welcome.

Derek took a sip of his coffee and sighed in contentment. He looked over his for-once short to-do list and smiled. It was going to be a good day.

The toaster oven dinged, and he quickly finished preparing his and Meredith’s breakfast of bagels, fruit, and yogurt. He took his place at the table and scanned the newspaper. He knew Meredith would be down soon; even on days off, she could rarely sleep past nine.

As expected, Meredith came into the kitchen just a few minutes later. Derek tossed the newspaper aside. “Good morning,” he greeted enthusiastically.

“You are way too cheerful in the mornings.” Meredith pecked him on his lips before taking her seat across from him.

“How could I be anything less than cheerful when I get to wake up next to you each morning?”

Meredith rolled her eyes and took a bite of her yogurt. “So what’s on today’s agenda? Did you make the list?”

Derek nodded. “Yeah, it’s right here.” He slid the piece of paper over to her and watched her closely.

She popped a blueberry into her mouth and picked up the paper, beginning to read. Her eyes widened, and she barely managed to swallow the blueberry without choking. “Derek!” she scolded, giggling. She set the list down. “Seriously? ‘To-Do List: 1. Meredith Grey’?”

Derek grinned and nodded. “And I’m looking forward to completing that to-do list.”


End file.
